ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethereal Sentinel
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Ethereal Sentinel is a celestial being from beyond the Ninjago Multiverse. He is one of the five Foundation Protectors and one of the most powerful. He was assigned to Ninjago to act as it's guardian against threats such as Tror'gath the Maleficent or unspeakable abominations that lurk within The Void. He tends to operate from Earth-564 and Earth-33. A darker version of him known as Dark Sentinel roams around the Ninjago Multiverse. History: Powers: Ethereal Sentinel has a vast amount of power thanks to his heritage as a celestial being from The Alphaverse. He has powers used only by members of the Foundation Protectors but also has control off six Elements from Ninjago. Due to his being as belonging to any Ninjago Universe, he is able to tap into any Elemental Power unique to one of each universe via Amber. He has strong control over his main Elemental Powers but refuses to absorb certain Elemental Essences due to his own beliefs. In addition to his own natural being, he has an enhanced sense of smell and hearing due to have a single eye. He has a natural sixth sense and can often see things that others can't. He also has inhuman strength, able to lift objects ten times his own weight. Weapons: Ethereal Sentinel, while a powerhouse himself, often relies upon other weapons in combat. He has a double bladed gold plated sword upon his right arm named The Oath Keeper which is strong enough to cut through Bedrock or other near indestructible materials. His left arm however, is home to his Firestorm Cannon, a double barrel weapon with destructive power, a single shot could reduce a mountain to dust. He does also have spikes upon his knee pads which can be used to impale a foe. His head also has two spikes that can be used to ram into anyone foolish enough to challenge him to a fight. Appearance: Ethereal Sentinel is a titanic being clad in red, orange, yellow, black, dark silver and gold armour. He has large rounded shoulder pads, yellow around his waist and crotch. He has orange upon his upper arms while he has gold armour upon his forearms and wrists where his weapons attach. His upper thighs are black and yellow while his keens have red armour and two red spikes that double up as weapons. His lower thighs are clad in black, silver and orange with silver facing outwards while the front has black and orange. His boots are black. He wears yellow and black gauntlets with the fingers of his gauntlets yellow. His head is gold with two silver base spikes for his straight gold horns. He has a single orange cyclops eye. His sword has a piece of orange armour protecting its connection joint white his cannon has red armour to protect its connection point. Personality: Ethereal Sentinel is wise beyond his years. He holds deep respect for all forms of life. His loyalty and figure of speech only help to confirm his determination to protect the weak and defenseless. He is not one to be angered easily, his patience is vast, but like others, it can be lost. When he is in battle, he becomes a ruthless and merciless warrior who remains unmatched in skill. However, due to his own origin, he is often seen as a loner, and he often reflects that with his own created company, he finds the isolation of his home to be dull and boring. Weakness and Strengths: Ethereal Sentinel has many strengths, his own combat skill and wisdom provide him an advantage over others, his knowledge of the foundation of time and space as well as the origin of all universes proves him superior to others. But his greatest strength, is also his greatest weakness, his isolation from the rest of his own race has left him open to surprise ambushes when his guard is down. Elemental Aspects: His main Elements * Fire ** Pyroportation *** To help move in quickly in combat * Energy ** Energy Construction * Fear ** Fear Blast * Earth ** Earthquake Generation * Amber ** Attack Recording Absorbed with Amber: * Ice ** Cryokinetic Surfing *** To help him move around * Lightning ** Electricity Immunity * Form ** Shape-Shifting *** Helps him change his face to have two eyes * Gravity ** Wall Crawling * Light ** Photokinetic Invisibility * Mind ** Telepathic Communication *** Used to warn his foes of incoming threats * Nature ** Plant/Nature Army Generation *** Used to create company for himself * Poison ** Toxic/Poison/Venom Immunity * Shadow ** Shadow Camouflage * Smoke ** Intangibility * Sound ** Echolocation *** This helps him see in a sense as he only has one eye * Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes * Time ** Temporal Rewind *** This explains why he is still alive. He has been using this aspect of time to keep himself young * Water ** Water Sphere Generation *** Used for when he is meditating * Wind ** Tornado Generation Trivia: * The Ethereal Sentinel's head took inspiration from Shockwave and Whirl, who both have one eye and some form of horns on their heads. ** The idea of his double cannon came from IDW's Tarn and his double barreled fusion cannon. *** Along the lines of weapons. His sword placement was inspired by Pacific Rim's Gypsy Danger. * As my avatar in Ninjago. He is one single identity that can traverse the individual multiverses and realms at will. ** As such, his placement among the Foundation Protectors is one he best fits. * The Ethereal Sentinel only has certain aspects of each element. But unlike elemental masters. He does not rely on his elemental powers in combat. But rather his skill. ** To add to this. The Ethereal Sentinel distrusts Elemental masters who have betrayed their own kind. *** He has a particular hatred for Krux and Acronix. **** But he also sees a kind spirit in those who betray their evil masters or fathers to join the light. ***** He is particularly fond of Skylor for this reason ** Ethereal Sentinel has made contact with elemental masters of Destruction, Creation, Golden-Power and Darkness but has refused to absorb said elements. *** He sees them as the four sacred elements that can only be controlled by those worthy born of them. * Ethereal Sentinel has a larger range of wisdom then anyone in Ninjago. His wisdom even surpasses Mystakes. * His favourite Amber absorbed Elements to use are Mind, Water, Time and Form. * Ethereal Sentinel tends to jump between Universes, patrolling them as per his duty, it isn't rare to find him lurking about. Gallery Firestorm Cannon.JPG|Firestome Cannon Oath Keeper.JPG|Oath Keeper Ethereal Sentinel.JPG|Ethereal Sentinel Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Galvatreams mysterious characters Category:Galvatream's Avatar Category:Masters of Amber Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Earth Category:Masters of Energy Category:Masters of Fear Category:Masters of Metal Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Foundation Protectors Category:Alphaverse Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:The Negative Ninjago Multiverse